


Successfully Hidden the Hideout

by bud16



Category: Jake and the Never Land Pirates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Pan Shrinks into a Kid, Underage Sex, Wishing Pixie Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake & his crew successfully defend their hideout from Captain Hook, Jake would receive a message in a bottle from, Peter Pan & that he got a special reward just for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successfully Hidden the Hideout

Successfully Hidden the Hideout

After Jake and his crew successfully stop Captain Hook from finding out their hideout, a bottle with a message inside would wash ashore on Pirate Island. Jake would check out the message. Jake couldn’t believe that the letter was from Peter Pan. The message says:

“Dear Jake, I heard that you & your crew stopped Captain Hook from entering your hideout, so I’m coming to Pirate Island to give you a very special reward that only you deserve. Please meet me in your hideout bedroom. I got a big surprise that you won’t believe, Signed Peter Pan.”

Jake couldn’t believe that Peter Pan is returning to Never Land to him a special reward. Izzy, Cubby, Skully would be busy building sandcastles for them to notice Jake disappearance. Jake would quickly rush back inside the hideout & rush to the bedroom. Once there, Jake would patiently wait for Peter’s arrival. After waiting 5 whole minutes, Peter Pan would fly right by Izzy, Cubby & Skully & successfully sneak into the hideout & flew into the bedroom where Jake was waiting. Jake would see a floating green light then it would turn into Peter Pan.

Jake: Peter!!! I’m glad that you came back to Never Land.

Peter Pan: I’m just here to visit you, Jake & to give you a special reward.

Jake: What kind of reward?

Peter Pan: I’ll show you.

Peter would sprinkle some special pixie dust on himself.

Peter Pan: I wish I was Jake’s size.

Then a bright flash would happen. Once the flash was gone, Jake was surprise to see that Peter Pan was the exact same size as him.

Jake: What kind of pixie dust was that?

Peter Pan: This pixie dust lets me make any wish that I want.

Jake: That’s so cool, but I don’t understand why you shrunk yourself to my size.

Peter Pan: I’ll show you why I shrunk myself down to your size, Jake.

Peter would land on the ground as he starts walking over towards Jake. Once Peter got to Jake, he would plant his lips on Jake’s & start kissing him. Jake was stunned & surprise that Peter Pan is kissing him. After a few minutes of kissing, Peter would slowly remove his lips away from Jake’s. Jake’s face was bright red as he couldn’t believe that his favorite hero just shrunk down to his size & that he kissed him on the lips in the hideout of Pirate Island.

Jake: I still don’t get it, Peter.

Peter Pan: The reason why I shrunk myself down because I want to have sex with you, Jake.

Jake was stun that Peter Pan wants to have sex with him in the hideout.

Peter Pan: You got to promise that you won’t tell your crew of what we’re about to do. Do I make myself clear?

Jake: Crystal clear, Peter. 

Peter Pan: Good. Now let’s strip out of your pirate clothes & get in your bed, so we can start having some pirate sexual fun.

Jake: Aye, Aye, Peter.

Jake & Peter would start stripping off their clothes until there was nothing left. Once they both had shredded off all of their clothes, they both would be completely naked in the hideout bedroom. Jake & Peter would get in Jake’s bed which was the bottom of the twin beds where Cubby also sleeps. Once in bed, Jake would lay flat on his back & his head on his pillow while Peter would get on top of Jake where his penis is right above Jake’s head. Jake would open his mouth as wide as he can as Peter’s penis enters Jake’s mouth. Once Jake felt Peter’s penis inside his mouth, he quickly close his mouth shut. Peter would gasp as he felt penis completely inside Jake’s mouth. Peter would quickly devour Jake’s penis into his mouth. Jake would moan with Peter’s penis inside his mouth as he felt his own penis being devoured by Peter’s mouth. Once both of their penises were inside each others mouth, they both would start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking on each others penises. Jake & Peter would start moaning as they both enjoy the sweet taste of sucking each others penis. Jake & Peter would grab a hold of the Jake’s bed sheets as the heat of their penises would to start to rise. Jake & Peter would start to get a little bit louder as he as they both felt their penises getting wet from each others mouths then they both felt their penises gushing out loads of pre-cum into each others mouth. They were surprise to taste each others pre-cum, but they would continue to suck away at each others penis, but once the heat became unbearable they both would moan into each others mouths as they both squirting white hot gooey cum into each others mouths. Jake would start swallowing Peter’s load down his throat, but Peter would have some problem keeping Jake’s load into his mouth as he leaks out of his mouth & slowly drip down on Jake’s penis & onto his balls. Jake would let out a shiver as he felt something dripping down his penis. Once Jake & Peter swallowed every drop of white hot gooey cum that was released into their mouths, they both would slowly remove their mouths away from each others penises. Once they both got each others penises out of their mouths, they both would start gasping for air as they couldn’t believe that they just suck each other penis. Jake & Peter would release their grip from Jake’s bed sheets as Peter roll right off of Jake & change position where he’s laying his head on Jake’s pillow as well.

Peter Pan: That was truly crazy.

Jake: You can say that again. I can’t believe that I just suck my hero’s penis in my bed. This has got to be the best day of my pirate life.

Peter Pan: And it’s going to get even better.

Jake: What do you mean?

Peter Pan: Your penis is covered in white hot gooey cum. You can use that as lube so you can fuck me.

Jake: You seriously want me to stick my penis inside of you!?!?!?

Peter Pan: Absolutely.

Jake: If that’s the case then let’s get started.

Jake would roll right on top of Peter as he crawls down as he places Peter’s legs onto his shoulders as he positions his penis right at Peter’s anus. Peter would let out a gasp as he felt the tip of Jake’s penis touching his anus. Peter would grab a hold of Jake’s bed as he embrace himself for Jake’s penis. Jake would remove Peter’s legs from his shoulders as he grab a hold of Peter’s ankles as he starts shoving his penis through Peter’s anus. Peter would whimper as he felt his anus being ripped open by Jake shoving his penis. Jake would let out a gasp as he felt his penis going into Peter. Peter would let out a loud gasp as he felt Jake’s penis entering inside of him. Jake would let his penis rest inside of Peter as he uses Peter’s legs as leverage. Once Peter got use to Jake’s penis, Jake would slowly start thrusting his penis into Peter. Jake would let out some grunts as he thrust his penis into Peter. Peter would moan as he felt Jake’s penis sliding in & out of him. Jake would start picking up the pace as his body starts to sweat as he continues thrusting his penis. Peter would also start sweating as he felt the heat building up inside of him. Jake would moan as he felt his penis release its pre-cum inside of Peter. Peter would grip Jake’s bed sheets as tightly as he possible could as Jake continues thrusting his penis. Jake would whimper louder & louder as the heat starts to get to him, but once the heat becomes too hot for him to handle, he would moan as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Peter. Peter would start breathing rapidly as he felt the flow of Jake’s white hot gooey cum entering inside of him. Peter would try his best to hold back his own orgasm, but the pressure would be too much for him as he whimper & starts squirting his white hot gooey cum onto his chest & stomach. Once they both got done releasing their orgasms, Jake would release his grip from Peter’s ankles as they fall down onto Jake’s bed as Jake starts falling forward & would land right on top of Peter’s white gooey cum covered body. While Jake & Peter rest, Jake’s penis would slowly right out of Peter’s anus. Once Jake’s penis was out of Peter’s anus, Jake’s entire load would come gushing out & slowly drip onto Jake’s bed sheets. Once Jake & Peter got their strength back, Jake would lean forward & plant his lips on Peter & start making out. After making out for a few minutes, Jake would slowly pull his lips away as Peter would hug him & they both would roll where Peter is on top & Jake is on the bottom.

Peter Pan: Are you ready to be fuck, Jake?

Jake: Absolutely! Give me your best shot, Peter.

Peter would position his penis right at Jake’s anus & Jake would gasp as he felt the tip of Peter’s penis touching his anus. Peter would slowly shove his penis straight into Jake. Jake would whimper as he felt his anus being ripped open by Peter’s penis. Peter would gasp as he felt his penis going inside of Jake. Jake would also gasp as he felt Peter’s penis going inside of him. Peter would slowly thrust his penis into Jake & Jake would whimper as he felt Peter’s penis sliding in & out. Peter would extend his hands out as he grabs a hold of Jake’s. Once both of their hands touch each other, they both would clamp down as Peter continues to thrust his penis in & out of Jake. Jake & Peter would moan in sync as Peter continues his fucking. Jake & Peter would start to sweat as the heat starts building up inside of them. Peter would gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Jake. Jake would also gasp as he felt Peter’s pre-cum entering inside of him. Peter would go fast as he could as he starts sweating more & more, but once the heat got to him, he would moan on top of his lungs as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum inside of Jake. Jake would squeeze Peter’s hand as tight as he could as he felt Peter’s penis releasing his white hot gooey cum inside of him. Jake would try his best to hold back his own orgasm, but the pressure would be too much for him, so he would moan on top of his lungs as he starts squirting his white hot gooey cum between his & Peter’s chest & stomachs. Peter would start breathing rapidly as he felt as he Jake’s white hot gooey cum touching his chest & stomach. Peter would collapse right on top of Jake’s white hot gooey cum covered body. While they were resting, Peter’s penis would shrink inside of Jake & would slowly slip right out of Jake’s anus. Once Peter’s penis was out of Jake, his entire load would rush right out of Jake’s anus then slowly drip onto Jake’s bed sheets. Once they both got their strength back, they would release their hands as Peter would roll onto his back. Jake & Peter would be gasping for air as they both couldn’t believe that they actually had sex in Jake’s bed in the hideout.

Jake: I can’t believe that we actually did what we did.

Peter Pan: Trust me, Jake. There’s going to be even more rewards that only you deserve for stopping Captain Hook.

Jake: Thanks, Peter, but I think we better get clean before my mateys start to worry.

Peter Pan: Good point. Let’s take a shower together then I can be on my way.

Jake: Aye-Aye Peter!

Jake & Peter would get out of Jake’s bed, but then Jake quickly realizes that he won’t have a place to sleep.

Jake: Hang on, Peter. We forgot one big important thing.

Peter Pan: Oh! What would that be?

Jake: My bed. I can’t go to sleep in a wet gooey cum covered bed. Can I?

Peter Pan: I guess not, but no worries, I can wash your bed sheets after we get done with our shower.

Jake: Thanks Peter. You’re best matey in the world.

Peter Pan: Thanks Jake, but we better hurry, so Izzy, Cubby & Skully won’t get suspicious.

Jake & Peter would rush towards the bathroom. Once there, Jake & Peter would jump into the shower, but once the water would hit Peter & Jake, Peter’s special pixie dust would wash off & would turn Peter back into his normal size.

Jake: Peter! You’re return back to normal.

Peter Pan: I know. My special pixie dust also works like Izzy’s pixie dust.

Jake: So that means if it gets hit my water then the pixie dust would wash away.

Peter Pan: Exactly & since my pixie dust grants wishes that means that whatever was made goes back to normal.

Jake: That’s amazing, Peter. I can’t for your next visit.

Peter Pan: Me either, Jake, but we need to hurry up, so I can wash your bed sheets, so you can have a clean bed to sleep in.

Once Jake & Peter got done washing away all of the white gooey cum off of their bodies, they would quickly dry off as they quickly ran back to put their clothes on. Once back in the bedroom & having their clothes on, Peter would take Jake’s bed sheets to Never Land to wash & dry before his mateys find out. After about 5 minutes, Peter would return to Pirate Island & would help Jake make his bed. Once Jake’s bed was made, Peter would flew off out towards the Never Sea & Beyond. Jake would secretly sneak out of the hideout & would check up on his mateys, but to his surprise they didn’t even notice that he was gone because they were too busy playing.


End file.
